


Don't Share

by owlpockets



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie gives Pepper a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Share

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Iron Man 2.

Natalie set a gold cardboard box embossed with Cyrillic text on Pepper’s desk, close enough to her keyboard to be distracting, but not so close as to obstruct her workflow. “What’s this?” she asked mildly, unsure how to react. Natalie was not the most personable of assistants.

“A gift, Miss Potts.” Natalie was standing calmly on the other side of Pepper’s desk. “I thought you could use one today.”

Pepper stopped typing and looked on the box with surprise. She opened the top flap and found numerous cone-shaped chocolates inside. “Oh, thank you, Natalie. These look great.” She looked up and smiled, but her assistant seemed to be waiting expectantly. Pepper blinked and it was gone, but she could have sworn a cautious smile slipped over Natalie’s lips.

Removing one of the candies, Pepper took a small bite to appease her, and almost dropped it when the taste of alcohol exploded on her tongue. “…Wow. These are…” Pepper put the remainder of the piece into her mouth in one big bite, “…exactly what I needed.”

“Don’t share.” Natalie looked satisfied and left silently, leaving Pepper to wonder how many she could get away with eating so early in the afternoon.


End file.
